


what could have been

by ruined



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: Angelus/Willow + "You taste so sweet."





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao @ that title. "what could have been" this is literally porn. 
> 
> also my first attempt at this pairing, so be gentle.

"You don't know how powerful you are," Angelus growls as he pulls his fangs from Willow's neck.

He has a hand on her head, pinning it to the side, but she doesn't seem to care. Willow arches her throat up as much as she can under his restraint, a faint moan he can't decide is in pleasure or protect. He decides he doesn't care, choosing instead to lick a stray drop of blood off her chest, thrust his cock deeper into the redhead.

"I can taste it in you. You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Almost as good as the Slayer."

Her whimpers taste almost as good as her blood; Angelus revels in all of her sounds, lets them fill his ears as he chases his release.

"Gonna make you mine. No one else will touch you. Fuck, we'll destroy the world. You and me."

Willow tightens around him suddenly, goes completely silent and grips his cock like a vice, and there's nothing he can do but fuck her harder, deeper, until he's coming inside the girl.

You and me, Red," Angelus whispers into her neck. "Forever."


End file.
